Second chance
by Pandora Anne
Summary: Cross over, but you'll have to wait to see with what. Set three months after Denny's death, Izzie returns to work to help with three car accident victims and gets the surprise of her life.
1. Ghosts

_Alright, so this is my first Grey's Anatomy fic. I got this idea one day, while I was sitting around, playing on the computer. It's a cross over fic, but you won't know with what until later on. (I'm mean like that). Anyway, read it and I hope you like it, tell me what you think_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, Denny never would have died._

Izzie stared into her coffee cup, watching the brown liquid swirl and eddy in her mug like a miniature sea imprisoned by porcelain walls. She was staring so intently into her mug that she didn't hear Meredith walk in.

"Iz? How are you doing?"

"Fine" Izzie didn't look up from her cup. Meredith sighed and moved closer to her, leaning on the counter.

"Izzie"

"I don't want to hear it"

"Izzie, you have to get your mind off of him, you have to get back to work" A few tears gathered in Izzie's eyes and through the haze, she thought she could see a face in her coffee, a very specific face. She slammed the coffee cup down on the counter.

"Meredith, I understand your concern, but this isn't going to go away just because you say so"

"But this isn't healthy"

"I don't care, I don't want to be healthy, I want to grieve, can I do that?" Meredith looked over her friend carefully, scrutinizing her.

"Alright, you deserve your time. George and I will be home later on tonight; maybe we can do something together, rent a movie or something?" Meredith smiled encouragingly and Izzie smiled emotionlessly back at her.

"Sure" she said; mostly just to appease her friend, to get her off her back. Meredith turned and left the room and Izzie went back to staring at her coffee.

"How is she?" George asked Meredith as they stepped out of the house.

"Not good" Meredith grimaced; "I don't know if she'll be able to get past this" George smiled awkwardly, his trademark innocence shadowing his face.

"But this is Izzie, I mean, she's always so . . . . Izzie-like, how can she not get past it?"

"I don't know, George, I don't even know if she'll be the same Izzie anymore after this"

"Do you think there's anything we can do to help?" Meredith shook her head.

"No, I think she has to deal with this herself, she has to find a way through it or stay lost"

Later that morning, Izzie stared at the television screen, not really registering what was going on. She had been doing more and more of that lately, just blankly staring, trying to force herself to see someone she'd never see again. It had been three months since Denny had died, and she was still as lost as when she had first seen him lying lifeless on that hospital bed. She was supposed to be getting ready to get married, picking out a dress, looking at china patterns, being happy. Instead she was stuck in a hollow shell of grief. Her Denny was dead, he had left her, after all they had been through, he had left her. Meredith and George had been trying to convince her to return to the hospital, Dr. Weber had resolved the matter of her cutting Denny's L-Vat wires without great consequence. Denny had died anyway, from something completely unrelated to the cutting of his L-Vat wires, so the Chief hadn't seen the point in involving the board, all it would do was hurt the hospital's image. So he had suspended her for three months, no pay, as if she cared, she wouldn't have gone back to that hospital, even if she wasn't suspended so she still had a place waiting for her at Seattle Grace. But she was afraid that if she set foot in that hospital, all the memories of being with Denny would come rushing back and she would lose what little progress she had made. Today was the last day of her suspension and she was a little worried how it would pan out. Would someone call her from the hospital and make her come back? She wasn't sure, and wasn't anxious to find out. The phone rang beside her and she jumped slightly, this was the call she was waiting for.

"Hello?" Her voice was weary, world-worn, completely unlike the Izzie of three months ago.

"Stevens, we need you here" Dr. Bailey's brusque voice broke through the haze of Izzie's mind.

"Dr. Bailey, I'm not in the program anymore" she explained wearily

"Yes, you are, your suspension ended today. Look we're getting three car accident victims in by helicopter, Burke is still recuperating from the shooting and two doctors and three interns are out with the stomach flu, we need all the help we can get."

"But I'm not a doctor anymore"

"Bullshit, you're still a doctor, you just forgot for a while. Now, get your ass down here to help us save these patients, tomorrow, you can stay home and grieve all you want, but today we need you here" Izzie gnawed on her bottom lip, mulling over her options, she could go back for one day, help three patients and then go back to her grief tomorrow, it wouldn't be that hard.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes" she said finally

"Make it fifteen" the older doctor said and hung up.

As Bailey hung up the phone, the three car accident victims landed on the helipad on the roof of Seattle Grace.

"Grey," She called, "Come with me" Meredith obliged her and jogged along to keep in step with her resident.

"What are the cases?"

"Um" Meredith tied her hair up hurriedly, and searched her memory for what the EMTs had told her about their newest patients.

"Three patients, two in their mid to late twenties, one in his mid to late forties, all male. Driver's side collision with an eighteen wheeler. Multiple bruises, broken limbs, the youngest has a collapsed lung and the other twenty something flat lined while in route."

"What about the oldest?"

"Possible head trauma" Bailey and Meredith had reached the roof where the other interns were waiting with a crowd of nurses.

"Alright, people, let's not waste any time" The first gurney was lowered from the helicopter, and despite Bailey's words just a few seconds early, everyone froze.

"Is that--?" Cristina asked

"That's impossible" George stuttered, the interns turned to Bailey for an explanation, but for the first time since they had known her, she looked lost. She gathered her senses quickly though and barked;

"Alright, stop hanging around, Grey, O'Malley, take the patient down to the ER and run a few tests, figure out if he really does some brain damage, and page Sheppard" Meredith and George nodded, still confused but committed to doing their jobs and started to wheel the patient away.

"Wait" Bailey called after them, both interns stopped, "Stevens will be here in a few minutes, make sure she stays as far away from him as possible, we need her on her game today and this could set her off" Without another word, Meredith and George wheeled the patient away into the hospital.

_Alright, so what's the big impossible surprise here? Let's just say, it's not a cross over for nothing. Keep reading, and maybe you'll find out. Review and let me know what you think._


	2. A step closer

Izzie walked into the hospital and could feel the eyes of everyone around her, filled with pity. She sighed and trudged ahead. She had never been one for pity, sure, she had always wanted people to understand when she was hurt and be sensitive, like when Alex had slept with Olivia, but this, this all encompassing pity, as though she were some poor mutt with no family and no home was more then she could take. She lowered her head, willing herself to keep moving until she reached the ER. When she arrived, she saw George and Meredith bent over a hospital bed, attending to a patient and she caught a glimpse of dark hair cushioned by a pillow, before Bailey grabbed her arm and steered her over to one of the other beds.

"Stevens, we need you over here, you're working with me" Both doctors stopped in front of another bed, and Izzie picked up the patient's chart.

"Male, late twenties, driver of the car, broken leg and arm" She turned to Bailey,

"Do we have an ID?" The older doctor shook her head,

"No, they were too unstable in the field for the EMTs to risk looking for one, and all three patients have been unconscious since arriving, so they're no help, look through his stuff, see what you can find. I want you to keep an eye on him, he flat lined, see that it doesn't happen."

"Just one patient? I can help with the other two if you want" Bailey looked at Izzie with sad eyes, and Izzie was struck with awe that she looked at her with anything other then disgust.

"No, Stevens, ease your way back in, don't get in over your head. He's being transferred into his own room soon, wait with him, see if he wakes up, when he does, try and get some info." Izzie nodded and bent over the patient, listening to his heart with her stethoscope and Bailey turned to join Meredith and George at the other patient's bedside.

"How's he doing?"

"Okay, we called for a couple of tests and Sheppard's coming down for a consult on the possible brain damage" George informed his resident, he glanced over at where Izzie was still listening to her patient's heart and he leaned in closer to Bailey to whisper in her eye.

"Don't you think this is a little weird? I mean, look at the guy"

"I am, O'Malley, and all I see is a patient that needs our help. We can figure out all the weird stuff afterwards"

"But he never mentioned anything about any brothers or any family members at all" Bailey glared at George.

"What did I just say? Weird stuff later, right now take the patient up for his tests" George nodded, chastised.

"Grey, where's the other patient, the one with the collapsed lung?"

"Cristina and Alex took him up to surgery to repair the lung, Dr. Weber's performing it"

"Alright, good, Stevens is going to stay with the third patient, see if she can get a history or ID"

"Okay" Meredith nodded, something in her tone alerted the resident to the fact that she obviously had more to say. Bailey sighed.

"What is it, Grey?"

"Should we tell Izzie? I mean, this is unbelievable, her first day back and this happens"

"And what will we tell her? We don't even know what's going on, wait until we know more, then maybe we'll tell her" Meredith nodded, satisfied with the answer and helped George wheel the patient away.

A groggy voice broke through Izzie's mid fog, and she quickly glanced over at her patient. He looked to be about the same age as Izzie but with his brown hair matted with blood and his handsome face crisscrossed with scars and bruises, it was hard to guess his exact age and as Izzie watched his eyes fluttered open.

"Sammy? Dad?" The blonde doctor went over to the man's bedside, and began checking the monitors.

"Sssh, don't over exert yourself, you were just in an accident" The man struggled to raise himself up on his elbows, but Izzie pushed him gently back down onto his mattress.

"Where am I?" he asked, eyes glancing over his unfamiliar surroundings.

"You're in a hospital, Seattle Grace; you were airlifted here after your accident"

"Seattle? But we weren't anywhere near Seattle."

"I know, but the EMTs decided to bring you here, it's one of the best hospitals in the country." The man grimaced and Izzie moved towards his morphine drip, prepared to administer more if he was in any pain.

"Are you in pain?" she asked gently.

"You could say that, I hate hospitals, give me bad memories" The man looked at Izzie finally, glancing over her face appreciatively, a slight grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"You don't look like a doctor" Izzie looked down, she couldn't handle flirting with anyone, especially not a patient, the last time she had done that, things had ended worse then she could've ever imagined.

"I get that a lot" She moved to grab his chart and examined it closely, careful not to look back at the patient's face.

"So, we ran a few tests on you to make sure there was no internal bleeding or organ damage and we noticed that there was some scarring on your heart, what happened there?" The man groaned and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He put his hands over his face and said finally;

"I knew that was gonna come back and bite me in the ass. I had a heart attack a while ago, a pretty big one"

"And you made it through?" The man snorted, as if remembering a particularly funny memory.

"Yeah, my brother Sam called it a miracle" Izzie looked back up at the patient finally,

"Your brother? Was he the other young man in the car?" The man nodded, grimaced and laid a hand on the back of his neck.

"And the other man with you, who was he?"

"Our dad" He raised his head suddenly, as if struck by a thought.

"Wait, are they okay?" Izzie searched her memory, trying to remember what she knew about the other two.

"Your brother had a collapsed lung and your father might have some head trauma. Your brother's in surgery and your dad's getting some tests done."

"But are they okay?" The man's voice was frantic and was laced with over protectiveness. Izzie could see it in his eyes, this man was used to taking care of those around him, and this helplessness, leaving those he loved in the hands of someone else was probably more painful then his injuries, and Izzie found herself connecting with him, but quickly shook it off. She would be nice, of course, but she wouldn't let herself relate to her patients or get too close anymore, that road only led to heartbreak

"They're fine" Izzie soothed, "As long as there's no serious damage to your father's head, you'll all make a full recovery."

"Alright" The man nodded, seemingly satisfied. He laid his head back against his pillows and closed his eyes. Izzie remembered suddenly what her purpose here was.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help us" The man opened his eyes and scrutinized Izzie carefully.

"Me? Should I be worried that my doctor's asking me for help?" Izzie shook her head, a forced smile on her lips.

"Not even a laugh, huh? I must be losing my touch." The man's eyes glittered playfully and a lump rose in Izzie's throat, she could feel tears rising to her eyes, but stubbornly pushed them back.

"We weren't able to find an ID on either you, your brother or your father and we'll need some sort of identification to get a proper medical history." The man sighed, obviously none too eager to over share, clearly hiding something. Izzie sighed.

"Listen, I don't care if there's some deep dark family secret hidden in your past, we need to figure out who you three are or we'll have to turn the case over to the police and they figure it out." The firm tone in Izzie's voice was one she rarely used beforehand, but she found herself calling on it more and more in the last three months. The man sighed in resignation.

"Fine, I'm Dean, my brother's name is Sam and my dad's is John" Izzie wrote the names down on a pad of paper.

"Last name?" Dean sighed again,

"Winchester"

_Voila, the next chapter. Congratulations to all of you who figured out what the cross over was, you all get a cookie. And here I was thinking, I was being all mysterious. Anyway, let me know what you think. This story's nowhere near finished, so give me your input on where you think I should go with this._


	3. Old wounds

_A.N: Alright, for those of you who haven't figured what the cross over is with, it's Supernatural. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, the actor who played Denny on Grey's also played the father, John Winchester. I do realize I'll have to play around with the ages a bit, but just use your imagination._

Izzie wheeled Dean's wheelchair down the hospital hallway, the rubber tires whooshing softly against the marble floors. Dean craned his neck to check out the backside of a nurse headed the opposite way.

"Alright, Casanova, take it easy, don't wanna give yourself whiplash"

"Right, I'm sorry, I'll stop" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he was craning his neck yet again. Izzie could feel the laughter beginning to build up inside her, but it wouldn't come out. It was though all the sadness and grief was forming some sort of shroud over all the things she used to take for granted, like happiness, laughter, the ability to breathe in and out without a sharp pain to the lungs. Dean suddenly applied the brakes on his chair and turned to face Izzie and Izzie, lost in her thoughts, had to overcompensate to keep her balance.

"Hey—"

"Listen," he said, "I'll go along with all these tests, I'll do whatever you want, but you have to do something for me" Izzie crossed her arms over her chest

"I don't really think you're in a position to make demands here"

"Just let me see my brother and my father. I need to make sure they're okay."

"I told you they're fine" Izzie asserted

"No, I need to see it for myself" There was a blazing strength in Dean's eyes, something that Izzie didn't dare fight, Dean was a powerful man.

"Alright, your brother's in post-op, it'll be a few hours before you can see him, but we can go see your dad right after your follow up tests" Dean studied Izzie's face to make sure she was telling the truth.

"Alright" he turned back around the right way.

"Let's go chauffeur"

Dean kept up a steady stream of jokes and quirky observations the whole way to his tests, all the while hiding a gnawing worry in the pit of his stomach. He needed to see his brother and father, not only to make sure that they were unharmed from the car accident, but also to make sure that they were still themselves. Make sure that none of them had been possessed by Meg's evil spirit demon. He tried to distract himself from the possibility of that happening and what it would mean with the blonde doctor. She was gorgeous, no two ways around it, but there was something in her eyes. Something that warned that she had seen more then her fair share of grief in her life, something that Dean knew quite a bit about, and he found himself wanting to know her story. He tried, after the tests as they neared his father's room.

"So, what's up with you?" he asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"What's up with me?" She repeated

"Yeah, like, what's your story?"

"Boring really, always wanted to be a doctor, grew up, went to college, became a doctor" Dean studied her, searching her face for something he could tell she was trying very hard to hide.

"And that's it?" Izzie nodded before answering.

"Yup, that's it" Dean studied her for a minute more

"Either you're a really bad actress or I'm turning into a human lie detector" Izzie sighed.

"I don't discuss my personal life with patients" she said, an icy undertone biting at her words, she didn't mean for it to come out like that, but this day was turning into a very bad idea. Dean kept picking at her still bleeding wounds and she found herself yearning for the well known comfort of her bed and several pounds of chocolate. Dean caught on to the undercurrent in her voice and wisely decided not to press his luck anymore.

"So, are we there yet? I can feel my butt starting to go numb" Izzie forced out a choked laugh.

"Not used to sitting around, are you?"

"Not really. I always seem to be moving" Izzie rounded a corner, spotting George standing outside a hospital room. His head was looking back and forth along the hallway, almost as though he were standing guard. When his head swiveled in Izzie's direction, he started towards and Dean with a slight stumble.

"Izzie" he stammered, "What—What are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing Mr. Winchester to see his father" George moved quickly with his trademark awkwardness to take the wheelchair's handlebars.

"I'll do that. You should go home, get some rest, don't over exert yourself on your first day back" Izzie forced a smile, what was George doing, bringing that up in front of a patient?

"I'm fine, George. Dean is my patient, I can take care of him" George gently pushed Izzie out of the way.

"Izzie, really, I don't mind, go home, sleep" Izzie could sense she wasn't going to win this fight, and decided to give up. She didn't have the stamina to fight anyone anymore.

"Alright, I'll see you at home later on" She turned down the hall and let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. All the emotions she had been keeping bottled up all day long rushed to the surface and she suddenly felt as though she were drowning on them. Finding the front door was no longer the prevalent thing in her mind, she just needed to find somewhere to be alone. She stumbled through a door, only stopping to register the glowing red exit sign above her. She fell to her knees, all her strength left her then and she collapsed to the floor. She could feel the cool hard marble pressing against her cheek, and she closed her eyes tightly, willing the coolness to find a way past her skin, find a way to her shattered heart and somehow numb the pain. She had been numb after Denny had died, everything passing by as if she were watching it on a movie screen. It had scared her friends and gradually their fear leaked into her and she began to come out of it. Now, she craved it, thirsted for it with every fiber of her being. She needed it to heal the wounds she had torn open by coming back to the hospital, coming back to the birthplace, home and burial ground of hers and Denny's relationship. She could pretend she was okay, that coming back to the hospital was a good idea, but it wasn't, it was the worst thing she could've done, short of visiting Denny's old room. Her heart began beating out of control, almost as if it were attempting to burst through her chest. She curled up into a ball, arms hugging her knees, creating a cage of flesh and bone to keep it in place. She lay there like that for a while, not knowing how much time was passing, not caring, and then she heard the footsteps.

"Doctor Stevens?" Came the voice, gruffly masculine, Dean. Izzie nodded to acknowledge his presence, but otherwise didn't move. Izzie heard a few shuffling footsteps and suddenly Dean was next to her and sitting down gingerly on the floor. He was quiet for a moment, seemingly debating what to say.

"Who was it?" He asked finally, voice no higher then a whisper. Izzie wiped tears from her cheek that she hadn't even know were there.

"My fiancé" She said, voice scratchy from crying. Dean nodded a little.

"Yeah" He patted her arm hesitantly and Izzie burst into fresh tears.

_For those of you concerned about the whole Dean and Izzie relationship, don't be. They're just friends and I'm trying to illustrate that. I'll be introducing Izzie to some of the other Supernatural characters, possibly even a certain someone who looks like a certain someone else._


	4. Discovery

_Hey, guys, I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this. I won't make any excuses about school or work; I just had an unbelievably bad case of writer's block. Hope this chapter is worth the wait, and don't worry, the next one will be posted really soon. I'm writing up a storm now, to make up for that incredibly long wait. _

Dean kept a hand on Izzie's arm and steered her through the bustling crowds of hospital workers and patients.

"Dean, where are we going?" She asked, exasperated.

"Just wait" He turned to face her, a slight smile on his lips. Izzie attempted to smile back but somehow, it wouldn't appear on her face. Dean had finally gotten Izzie off of the hallway floor and back on her feet, but her ever present grief was more prominently displayed in her eyes.

"Look, Dean, I apologize for before, in the hallway. I'm your doctor and I had no right to fall apart like that" Dean stopped walking and stared at her.

"You don't need to apologize for being human" Dean began examining the room numbers on the wall and reading them under his breath.

"11290 . . . . 11291 . . . . . Aha, 11292" He pushed the door open, revealing a young man, almost completely white with gauze, lying on a bed. Dean rushed forwards and pulled Izzie with him.

"Sammy? Sam, it's me, Dean" For a moment it looked like Sam was unconscious and wouldn't be answering his brother, but then his eyelids fluttered open.

"Dean, you pain in the ass, what took you so long?" Dean laughed and nudged Izzie closer to his brother's bedside.

"I've been acquainting with some of the staff" Sam gazed over at Izzie and nodded knowingly.

"Aha, I should've known. I'm Sam Matthews." He said, picking one of their aliases out of thin air.

"Matthews?" Izzie said, turning to Dean with a frown.

"Matthew is his middle name, he's just confused from all the knocking around his brain's been getting" Sam strove to catch his brother's eye, but Dean suavely avoided his gaze

"Oh, nice to meet you Sam. I'm Dr. . . . . I'm Izzie."

"Good to meet you, Dr. Izzie" Sam said, smiling.

"Is there something else wrong with me? Cause I already feel like I got run over by a truck" He winced. "Bad metaphor to use right now"

"Actually no, Sammy, Izzie's . . . . Izzie's been going through a hard time lately, and I thought that maybe you guys could chat. I know you haven't been having the easiest time since . . . . ."

"Since Jessica" Sam finished his brother's sentence.

"Jessica?" Izzie asked, her curiosity overpowering her.

"My girlfriend, she, um, she died, about a year ago" Izzie nodded, seeing her pain mirrored in Sam's eyes.

"Yeah, my fiancé, Denny died about 3 months ago. Actually 3 months, 17 days and 16 hours ago, to be exact." She exhaled quickly and Sam nodded his sympathy before turning to face his brother.

"Dean, this has got to be the worst set up you've ever attempted" Shock registered on the elder Winchester boy's face.

"A set up? Come on, I'm just trying to be nice, figured you both needed someone to talk to. Besides, dude, I wouldn't waste this one you." Sam laughed and turned back to Izzie.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

George, Meredith and Cristina crowded around the door of room 11292, jockeying for position.

"Ow, George, get your elbow out of my ribcage" Cristina cried

"If you'll take your foot off of mine" he replied

"What's going on?" Meredith asked, craning her neck

"I think they're talking" George replied.

"Talking? We've been trying to talk to her for months and in one day, she opens up to a couple of patients?" Meredith asked, resentment bubbling to the surface.

"Maybe it's because they're patients, you know Izzie, she likes her men fatally ill" Cristina remarked with her patented bluntness. Both Meredith and George turned to face her and she gazed at their faces.

"Too soon?"

"Too soon" They both said at the same time.

"What is going on here?" Came Bailey's voice from behind the three interns and they all whirled around to face their resident.

"Nothing" Cristina said quickly, "Nothing at all, just . . . ." She looked at Meredith for help.

"We're just checking in on the two new patients that were brought in this morning. The older one wanted to check up on his brother, and we're staying out here to give them some space." They all three joined to form a wall quickly as Bailey tried to look past them into the room.

"It's a very private moment" George said.

"Well, I assume with the combined efforts of all three of you, you've figured out the identities of our newest patients."

"Yes, we have actually" Cristina jumped in, eager to impress as always. "Dean, Sam and John Winchester"

"Okay, good work. Yang, you and O'Malley go check up on Papa Winchester, Grey, give the youngest Winchester his post-op check-up." She turned to leave but came back quickly.

"And if I hear anything about you three stooges listening at doors rather then doing what I asked again, I will see to it that you are all assigned to rectal examinations" The interns smiled and nodded until Bailey rounded the corner then turned back to the scene inside the room.

"So, how did Jessica die?" Izzie asked, already feeling the beginning of an easy camaraderie between the brothers and herself. As she thought this though, the boys shot each other looks, and she felt excluded immediately.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she amended quickly.

"No, no, it's fine." Sam answered, looking at her once again. "She was killed, in a fire, it was arson, I guess you could say and we've kinda been trying to find the guy who did it for the past year"

"You shouldn't be doing that, you could get hurt, why don't you just leave it to the police?" Izzie asked in concern and the brothers shot each other looks once again, this time, in bemusement.

"I don't think the police can help us with this" Dean said finally, his mischievous smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Izzie nodded and let the subject go. Meredith chose that moment to walk into the room, chart in hand.

"Hi Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Grey"

"Hey" Both brothers answered at the same time and Meredith smiled.

"I just came in to check in on Sam, see how he was feeling."

"Sammy's feeling fine" Dean said quickly,

"It's Sam" the brother in question said to his brother before turning back to Meredith.

"And he's right, I feel fine."

"No nausea? No headaches?" Meredith asked, marking something on her clipboard. Sam shook his head to both.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna bail on all this before Dr. Grey here starts asking about Sam's recent bowel movements" Dean stood from his chair slowly and Izzie stepped forwards quickly, willing to help if necessary.

"I'm not that fragile, Dr. Stevens, I think I can stand up by myself" A curious look flashed across Dean's face, and he grinned suddenly.

"You know what, Dr. Stevens? There's someone else I'd like you to meet. If you don't have any other patients to check up on, that is" Izzie shook her head, a hint of curiosity taking hold in her eyes, _who was Dean's next mystery date for her?_

"I'm free" Dean grinned even wider

"Great" he offered Izzie his arm. She took it with mild hesitance and they walked out of the room together, Dean mouthing to his brother over his shoulder

'Be good' before smirking.

Izzie waited outside the room Dean had led her to, he had parked her outside after explaining that he needed some alone time with his father, to 'settle all the details'. Settling the details had so far taken about half an hour and Izzie would've seriously started considering leaving if it wasn't for the fact that she had no where better to go and the nagging suspicion that she had heard the father's voice somewhere before. For the majority of the last half hour, Dean had been receiving a serious talking-to from his father. The father was upset about something Dean had told Izzie apparently and seemed determined to chastise him for it.

"Dean, I don't understand how you could just tell her like that. I mean, you don't even know the girl and you're suddenly telling her your life story?"

"I didn't tell her my life story, dad, just my name"

"Which is bad enough. Dean, what were you thinking? You realize your name is still connected to what happened in St. Louis?"

"Not anymore"

"What?"

"Sam managed to hack into the cops' database, changed the name on the write-up. Set up all the evidence necessary to prove that there had been an error in the police report, that Dean Winchester wasn't responsible for the deaths."

"Can that be done?"

"I guess so, College boy finally turned out to be good for something"

"Don't talk about your brother like that, Dean"

"Right, sorry." There was a momentary lapse in conversation and Izzie began to puzzle out what was being exchanged between the two men. Deaths? St. Louis? Hacking into a police database? Maybe her first impression of the Winchester boys wasn't as clear as she'd thought. Something at the back of her mind irritated her though, taking her mind off of what was being said. That voice, it was so unbearably familiar, but for some reason she couldn't remember where she had heard it.

"Look, dad, she's outside"

"Dr. Stevens?"

"Yeah, I brought her to take a look at you"

"Why would you do that, Dean?"

"I want to make sure you're okay, dad, you know, get a second opinion" Dean's father, John, Izzie though his name was, sighed before answering.

"And we can trust this girl?"

"Dad, she's a doctor, what's not to trust?" Izzie could almost hear the smile in Dean's voice but his words sent a painful spear through her heart. Look at what had happened to the last man that had trusted her. Footsteps neared the door and Izzie straightened up immediately, afraid Dean would catch her listening at the door like a five year old child. The door cracked open and Dean poked his head out.

"You up for meeting another one of the Winchester boys?" he grinned at her devilishly and Izzie nodded, somewhat hesitantly.

"Sure" she said. Dean opened the door wider and made room for Izzie to pass by him. She plastered a wide grin on her face and approached the bed with her eyes on the floor. _You can do this, Stevens; you met Sam with no problem._

"Hi, Dr. Stevens, I'm John Winchester, Sam and Dean's father" the man introduced himself, creating an opening for Izzie to speak

"Hi, Mr. Winchester, I'm . . ." Her eyes drifted up from the floor into the face of the man she loved, a man long since dead, and Izzie's heart stopped. _This is a joke, right? Some sick twisted joke. _But it wasn't, even now, Izzie could see John looking at her with Denny's eyes, smiling at her with Denny's lips. _This is impossible, _she thought. Her heart had restarted and was now thumping heavily in her throat, cutting off her oxygen.

"Denny?" she whispered before collapsing into Dean's arms.

"Dean, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, dad, she just fainted" The words were drifting into Izzie's subconscious, not really leaving a mark, just floating by. She tuned them out to better focus on her own thoughts. At least now she knew why that voice was so familiar.

"_Hi, Dr. Stevens"_

"_**What I choose is you"**_

"_I'm John Winchester"_

"**_You're the one I want to wake up with and go to bed with and do everything in between with"_**

"_Sam and Dean's dad"_

"**_I get a choice now, I get to choose. I choose you Izzie Stevens" _**The room was suddenly flooded with several new voices. Cristina's, Meredith's and Bailey's, yanking Izzie out of her thoughts

"What happened here?" Meredith asked, and her footsteps approached Izzie's still body.

"You showed her? What are you, insane?" Cristina barked at Dean and Izzie twitched at the malice in her voice.

"Showed her what? What's going on here?" Dean asked, confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"Yang, shut up, Grey, try and wake Stevens up" Bailey's voice, as demanding as ever rang out.

"I'm up" Izzie mumbled, opening her eyes with difficulty and attempted to stand up. Dean kept a tight hold on her though and as soon as she stood up, Izzie fell into his chest.

"What's going on here? Why is everyone yelling?" Her memories flooded back and Izzie whirled to face John, or Denny or whoever the hell he was.

"Denny?" she asked, fear tinting every syllable. What if it was Denny? What if it wasn't? The man with Denny's face shook his head in confusion.

"No, John" he turned to face his son, "Dean, what's going on?"

"I dunno, dad, I'm just as lost as you are" Izzie pushed herself away from Dean and towards the door, mind dizzying her with thoughts.

"I have to get out of here" she said, unsure if anyone had heard her, not really caring if they didn't and walked away from her newest bombshell.

As John Winchester began to slide into consciousness, he was suddenly, unbelievably aware of someone in his room. He sat bolt upright, cursing the painkillers coursing through his body for dulling his senses. His keen, trained eyes quickly made out the shape of someone standing in his doorway and he clenched his fists, realizing too soon that he was in a hospital and didn't have his usual arsenal of weapons at his disposal.

"I'm sorry" the figure said, looking obviously uncomfortable, unsure of whether or not they should trespass into his room. He squinted, eyes gradually adjusting to the light and finally the semi-familiar face of the pretty blonde doctor he had met before, registered in his mind.

"Dr. Stevens?" he guessed, his voice was husky with sleep and for an instant, it looked as though the doctor had been electrocuted, she recovered quickly though and nodded.

"Yeah, I just came . . . to see how you were doing"

"The nurse stopped by about an hour ago"

"Oh, right, well, you know, you can never be too sure" John cocked his head to the side, scrutinizing the pretty young doctor, trying to find any trace of demon possession. The last thing he needed right now was a visit from the yellow eyed demon.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Dr. Stevens shifted her weight uncomfortably, eyes roaming the room, refusing to land on John.

"Why would there be anything else?"

"I'm just a good judge of character" Dr. Stevens hesitated for a moment, looking to the ground and John felt his impatience rising. He was not used to hesitation and time wasting, when he wanted something, it was done quickly, and efficiently, with no room for hesitation. There was something about this doctor, something that hinted at great pain, something that hid in the smallest of her movements, or in her eyes, something that reminded of himself.

"Does it have something to do with you fainting before?"

"Yeah, it's just . . . you remind me of someone. Someone I used to know, someone I . . . haven't seen in a long time"

"Denny?" Dr. Stevens straightened and stared at him, eyes trained on him for the first time since she had entered the room.

"You knew him?"

"Nah, you called me Denny right after you woke up."

"Oh," The blonde doctor slumped a little. She walked over to the foot of his bed, picking up his chart, obviously just looking for an excuse to stick around. John felt the beginning of annoyance, he needed to find a way out of the hospital, and more importantly, he needed to find the Demon, and kill it. He didn't have time to waste around a hospital, but something attracted him to the doctor. He didn't know what it was, but he knew better then to snub his gut reactions.

"So, who's this guy, Denny?"

"He's . . . He was my fiancé. He . . . He died"

"I'm sorry, what happened?" He could feel his inner demon hunter clamoring to the surface. A mysterious death could be hiding something big, bad and demonic.

"It was a stroke. He had just had a . . . It was a stroke." She laughed, a short, harsh sound.

"What is it?"

"The thing is, he looked exactly like you" John straightened slightly, attention completely focused on Dr. Stevens now.

"He what?"

"He looked exactly like you. Well, not exactly, his hair was different, and he had this smile . . . But basically, it was exactly you" John was torn two ways, stay with the doctor, learn the most he could about this Denny, or inform the boys about the new case. He decided to inform the boys first, the doctor seemed to have taken a shining to Dean and vice versa, Dean would be able to get more information from her, than the living replica of her dead fiancé. He would have warned Dean about putting the job before romance, especially with someone as good looking as this Dr. Stevens, but something in her eyes convinced him that she was still in love with her fiancé, and wouldn't be the type to be easily swayed by his eldest son's propositions.

"I'm sorry" He said, and to his surprise, he was. This woman was clearly in pain and still deeply in love with her fiancé. It reminded him of the daily pain and love he still felt for his late wife, even more then 20 years after her death.

"I believe you." She said, smiling thinly. "You know it's funny, my room mates and everyone keeps telling me how sorry they are, and I just keep having the feeling they're just saying it to make me less sad, but you, who's never even met Denny, say you're sorry and I believe you"

"It's probably because I've been through this before" Dr. Stevens cocked her head slightly, interest flickering on her face.

"What happened?"

"My wife died, a while ago, and I never managed to get over it"

"I'm sorry" John nodded, surprised at himself for divulging so much to this woman he barely even knew. _I'm just paving the way to get more information out of her if Dean doesn't manage to get anything _he told himself.

"I believe you"

"What happened?"

"She was killed, in a fire" Confusion flickered across Dr. Steven's face

"Like Sam's girlfriend?" John leaned forward slightly, attention completely focused on the doctor.

"Sam told you about that?"

"Well, yeah, Dean, set up this kind of encounter session between me and Sam, figured it might be good for us, with the talking and the getting past . . . Everything. Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised, Sam's just usually good at keeping things to himself, I didn't expect him to open up to someone he just met." Dr. Stevens shrugged slightly, tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"It wasn't him really, Dean introduced us, and the subject just came up. Common experiences and all that.

"Huh" John leaned back into his pillows, mind working at full speed, despite the thought numbing painkillers. There was definitely something odd going on here, this fiancé of Dr. Stevens who seemed to be his long lost twin, or something profoundly more demonic, and for some reason, all the Winchester boys seemed attracted to this doctor, let their guards down around her. Maybe that was further evidence of something supernatural.

"Alright, well, I better let you sleep. You've had a very trying day, Mr. Winchester, I shouldn't be here, talking your ear off" She turned to leave, placing the chart back at the foot of John's bed

"It's John" he said, and she turned slightly to face him

"Call me John" A shadow of a smile appeared at the corner of her lips.

"I'm Izzie" John inclined his head slightly towards her, accepting her greeting

"It was nice speaking with you, Izzie"

"You too, John" The smile actually appeared on her face this time and Izzie left the room, leaving John to puzzle out his new discoveries.


End file.
